Many augmented reality applications have developed over time as computers have increasingly been incorporated in daily activities. For example, many television sportscasters currently provide additional graphics or text aids onscreen to enhance an ongoing sporting event (e.g., in real time). For example, colored lines may be added to a transmission of a live football game to indicate boundaries of yardage to complete a first down in the current play. For this example, real-world elements include the football field and players, and virtual elements include the colored lines, which augment the image in real time.
As another example, current scores of games may be superimposed over the top of a transmission of an event. Sports commentators may use virtual pointers to superimpose pointer icons onto a game transmission to indicate various entities of interest as the sporting event progresses (e.g., dog on playing field, player roughhousing another player). Swimming event telecasters may add a line across the swimming lanes to indicate the position of the current record holder as a race proceeds to provide viewers with a comparison of the current race to the record holder performance.